Kankin
Kankin is a human who is occupied as a RIFT agent after deciding to abandon CCG, their previous allegiance. Kankin is shrouded in mystery ever since besides their own code-name. Appearance Kankin's facial attributes are hidden in mystery, covered by a sophisticated helmet they heavily rely on for a lot of things, especially during operations. The dark helmet covers Kankin's whole head with red-colored visor acts as the main visual source for the agent. On the sides of the helmet, circular-shaped coverings are shown hiding the ears as well. It had been revealed that Kankin possesses metallic black-colored prosthetic arms as well. As for clothing, Kankin is known to either be wearing a battle-armor or a dark formal suit with black gloves covering their hands. Personality Kankin is a mostly a stoic professional, not socialising with many people unless they are someone who managed to acquaint with the RIFT agent successfully or it is a necessary course of action needed to be done. However, circumstances could prove different for Kankin regarding said social commitments. Kankin showcases a unique case of blood-thirst during RIFT operations however, showing off the mere calculated yet atrocious side of the agent which could be compared to a machine specifically made for mass slaughtering and assassinations. They can be terrifyingly in-tune with the brutality they inflict into the targets and enemies as if Kankin was in a rhythmic performance. Depending on the circumstances such as having a partner though, Kankin either will attempt in aligning with their ally or just continue on as usual. It is unknown what would change their routine-like performance as it can be inconsistent. Kankin had also demonstrated a dangerous habit of going into a mentality akin to a savage animal. If a situation arises to a very difficult predicament, the eliminator would fall into doing absolutely anything into accomplishing the goal, even if they were severely handicapped. The severe anger that the Kankin harbors is a very dangerous and fearful one. Relationships Powers and Abilities To be added Threads Gallery Quotes and Actions * The inner mind of Kankin had been engulfed in hellish flames of rage. The whole scenario reminded them of something utterly unforgivable, causing stronger force of fury to rise within the vengeful creature. The covered eyes were stuck at the direction of the gigantic rat with a hidden gaze of utterly pure abhorrence, with nothing else to dissuade the assassin away from what was supposed to occur extremely soon. '''- Kankin's violent struggle in The Invincible Conquest' * ''"I hunt, I fight, and I kill. I live with these three functions, and I only prioritise in these three. Going against them fill me with sensations ranging from discomfort to outright lividity. So do tell me, Feng. How do you plan to tame a rabid dog that glares at you, waiting for you to make a small misstep? Waiting for any opportunity to jump at you in an attempt to satisfy its own twisted desire that will never be sated? How will you convince that irredeemable mutt to stay still?" '''- Kankin's question to Feng in Serenity and Fury''' Trivia * The colored image of Kankin has been drawn by Nekuromi * The black and white image of Kankin has been drawn by Kagurachi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RIFT